


Your Laugh

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Ryuji's crushing hard, Valentine's Day Fluff, good thing they already are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: I love your laugh.





	Your Laugh

Ryuji would never get tired of Akira's laugh.

It wasn't often the other boy does it, sometimes hardly at all. At most, Akira chuckles, and they're usually low pitch and sound more like he was puffing than he was chuckling. But when he laughs, oh when he laughs....

It was beautiful.

A pure, genuine laugh that came from Akira sounded like a thousand chime bells gently blowing in the wind. If he was laughing hard, his shoulders would visibly shake and often, the teen would try to hide himself as if the reaction wasn't normal (and it probably wasn't for someone like Akira - known to be aloof and socially awkward - not as much as say Futaba, but close), and yet when Ryuji tries to see his face, all he sees is sparkling grey eyes laughing as much as Akira was himself. Akira's laugh was never loud and boastful, like Ryuji's, but subtle and gentle, which fits the ex-Phantom Thief just fine. It was the type of laugh Ryuji wants more of, wants to listen to days on end, and the blond knows, deep inside, he'll never get enough of it. He doesn't think he could.

A sudden bump to a shoulder startle him from his thoughts.

"You okay?" Ann asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryuji blinked before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just...perfect." He muttered, and Ann's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited to see Akira? Did the honeymoon phase wear off already?" She teased, and Ryuji blushed, realizing what she's getting at. Since they had gotten together, most of time Akira had spent in Tokyo before he had to leave back to his parent's house was spent with Ryuji, and really, all they did was cuddle, gone on dates, spent lazy afternoons together, and when they weren't doing that, they were making out - because they were two horny teenagers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, as Futaba likes to put it. As Ann likes to put it, the two were so enamored with each other, thus the honeymoon phase.

"I-It's not that!" Ryuji sputtered.

"Oh I see. Then is it that you're too excited for words to see Akira?" Yusuke asked, and Ryuji felt his face burn. Just as he was about to respond, Futaba snorted, folding her arms.

"Just don't hog him, okay? You may be his boyfriend, but I'm his sister!" She said, smirking as Ryuji groaned and shoved his face into his hands, ignoring Haru's sympathetic pat on the back.

"Why do I even try?"

Eventually, Akira's train _did_ pull up at the station, and soon the group were together again. Immediately, the teens crowded the former leader, wanting to know what life is like back in his hometown, and also discussing what they should do now that Akira was back. Ryuji, himself, stayed quiet and observed his boyfriend, eyeing his hair, his attire, before finally making his way back to Akira's face and realized the boy had been staring at him, head slightly tilted. Ryuji blushed just as Akira reached out and grabbed his hand, and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Can you two be anymore disgusting?" Ann asked, a playful tone in her voice. Seeing that as a challenge, Akira pulled Ryuji closer, causing the blond to yelp, and kissed him fully on the lips, tongue already slipping pass and into Ryuji's mouth. Ryuji moaned quietly, already feeling weak, as Akira brought his hand up to hold Ryuji's head.

"Okay! Okay! We get it! You two love each other, now cut it out!" Morgana yelled from whatever he was at - probably in Akira's bag.

They broke up apart, and Ryuji watched as Akira started to laugh, and he felt his stomach twist at the sound.

"I love your laugh." He found himself saying, and Akira looked up, still laughing, still having sparkles in his eyes, and a smile on his face. He gave their still connected hands a squeeze.

"I love yours too." 


End file.
